Cookies
by Mina Kurosaki
Summary: A vampire, who is trying to turn demigods and Olympians to vampires, is on the loose. It is up to Two children of Poseidon, a child of Athena, and a satyr. Can they stop him before he infects them all? And if they defeat him, will it reverse the changes? T for swearing and mild violence.


Cookies

**Hey Biatches! Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Percy Jackson story, which will have some Percabeth moments in it. And I finally learned how to type so I should be able to update sooner! :3 This has an original character in it, so be ready. I really want this to work well this time. And today in school I skinned my ankle on the floor! :,( Well, let's go!**

"**I have a life sized voo doo doll for you, Zero." Kaname said.**

"**No thanks." *doll flops backwards***

**Vampire Knight Guilty**

**1029384756102938475610293485 761029384756102938457610293**

Percy didn't know how long he could take it. He glanced over at Annabeth, who was still unconscious.

"You bastard!" Percy charged at the man. He didn't quite know who he was, but he hurt Annabeth, and the man would pay. _Don't let your emotions control you in a sword fight, you'll become reckless._ Percy knew this.

But he let them take over. The man parried it easily, and stabbed him right in the chest. The man jabbed him with the hilt of his sword, causing him to be knocked out.

Before he closed his eyes, he swore he saw a blur of…

Blue.

**1234567890-9876543234567887451234321696 231-2873648712364**

_"Hey Seaweed Brain, let's go to the store!" Annabeth said, pulling on her purple sweatshirt._

_ "Eh, Why?" Percy looked up from the book he was reading. _

_ "It's a surprise!" The daughter of Athena pulled her boyfriend up and gave him his sweatshirt._

_ "Are you going to skewer me or something, because last time you said that-"_

_ "You'll be fine Percy!" Annabeth reassured him as she gave him a peck on his cheek._

_ They left Sally's apartment after locking the door. (Percy convinced his mom to take a vacation with Paul Blofis, alone! He insisted.)_

_ The walk to Jewel was short and quiet. _

_ "Annabeth, mind telling me what we are doing here?" Percy asked, a bit annoyed._

_ "We're getting cookie dough silly! I want to try something new!" Annabeth said with a smile, that made his stomach do flips._

_ "You've never made cookies before?" Percy asked, clearly puzzled._

_ Annabeth chuckled, and her blonde hair swayed when she looked back in the cookie dough section. "Something *laugh* like that. It's kind of silly, what I want to do," Annabeth said sadly._

_ "There's nothing silly about wanting to bake cookies, Annabeth!" Percy reassured his girlfriend._

_ "Hee."_

_ Percy and Annabeth moved to the self-checkout line with Annabeth giggling like crazy._

_** What the hell? Is she gonna, like, cookie dough pie me or something? **__Percy inched away slowly._

_ They walked home._

_ Annabeth put her sweatshirt on the coat rack. Percy did so also and followed Annabeth to the kitchen. She grabbed one spoon and sat down at the couch. She turned on the TV to Blood+. She waved Percy over, and pulled out the big tub of cookie dough she bought. _

_ Percy sat next to her, as she scooped out a spoonful of raw cookie dough. She shoved it into his mouth._

_ "Do you like it Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked, and Percy nodded with his mouth full. She scooped up some more from the same spoon and shoved it into her mouth._

_ "What's this for, Annabeth? Is this like, our anniversary when we started dating like a year ago? I am-"_

_ "No, silly! I'm doing this, because I love you!" Annabeth said, kissing Percy full on the lips, as he kissed back._

**1234567890987653456789203473 204587234098520349857023444**

"So, you're awake, are you now?" Percy shifted up from the turquoise couch, and groaned as he held his abdomen.

"Who are you?" He asked. He looked at the person in the kitchen.

It was obviously a girl, but a young one, about the age of 12, the exact age Percy was when he went to Camp Half-Blood. She had short black hair, and wore those cute nerd glasses.

"I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you." Nicole turned around fully. She walked over to Percy, and brought him a cup of something steaming. Tea, maybe? "Here. Drink it." It was an order, and he wasn't about to refuse it, either, because she had a look in her eyes that would kill him if he didn't.

He sipped it carefully, so not to burn his tongue. "Is it good?" Nicole smiled genuinely.

"Yeah! I tastes like my mom's coo-" Percy froze. There wasn't anyway that a tea brand could have his mom's cookie flavor. "It's Nectar."

"What's Nectar?" Nicole asked. Percy gaped at her.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. I mean, there was this really weird dude, and he gave me this apple cider." Nicole broke eye contact with him. She wasn't telling him something.

"What else happened?" Percy glared at her.

"Nothing… It's just that, he kind of turned me?" Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

"Into what?"

"A vampire."

"Sureee…" Percy fake laughed.

Nicole opened her mouth and showed him her incisors. "You believe me now, don't you?"

"Well, do you feed on humans?" Percy asked. He slowly scooted away from her.

"Nope. I steal blood bags. So you're good."

"Okay?" Percy raised an eyebrow and settled in. "What about your parents? And did you kill that guy?"

"Um, I know my mom is dead, and my dad is…. I don't know. And know that guy is no dead. And, he's the one who turned me. And, No, I don't know why he was after you. I just managed to keep him away for now," Nicole answered all of his questions, even his future ones.

"Well, how do you pay for this apartment?" Percy asked.

"I don't. The landlord gave pity on me and let me live here until about-" Nicole looked on the calendar on the wall. "next week."

"Wow. Sorry." Was all that Percy could say. Suddenly he jolted up. "Where's Annabeth?"

Nicole didn't say anything, and went to the kitchen and pulled out a cookie from the cookie jar.

**1234345667890765685635463456 4564234456767898-064562343**

**Welll**

**That's it biatches! **

**Review~**

**Jk…**

**THE ShOW GOES oN!**

**1093841347981237492738472387 412374872347827498127472384**

"Where is she?" Percy asked again. "Is she you know, de-"

"Don't worry. Your girlfriend is in the shower. Can't you hear the water running? Nicole asked as she munched on the cookie.

Percy relaxed.

"Well, I'm freaking tired, so Good Night. Don't steal anything, and don't have sex on the couch. 'Night!" Nicole laughed, then retired to her room.

Percy blushed at the thought. Annabeth came out of the steaming bathroom. She wore monkey pajamas.

Percy laughed, "Shut up. They were the only ones she had that would fit," Annabeth **(A/N: I just changed the background on the word document and its fucking pink! Love it! 3) **went over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Did you learn about Nicole and everything?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes. Kind of sad, isn't it?" Percy asked the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth nodded. "I think we should take her to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why, she's not a demigod?" Percy inquired.

"I just get this feeling Percy. Besides, in less than a week, she'll have no place to stay!" Annabeth argued. She curled her arm around Percy. "I mean, in a week, she'll be like how I was when I was seven." Annabeth reasoned.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we'll bring her along to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said, as he turned off the lights. He sat next down to Annabeth and his head collapsed onto her shoulder.


End file.
